Outside Looking In
by pandabears05
Summary: Fate can take us in unexpected directions. DracoLuna. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the ideas.

A/N: Yes, I know this is an odd pairing, but it's one that has caught my attention after reading the Dangerverse series by whydoyouneedtoknow. Her stories can be found on this site as well as on ffa and trycanta. Let me know what you think.

And I wanna say thanks to my beta... thank you Terri!

* * *

_The whole school hates me... so does my family for that matter. Damn Potter and damn the Dark Lord._

Draco Malfoy sat in the quidditch stands just looking out over the pitch. The war had ended a few weeks ago and everyone had returned to Hogwarts for the summer to complete what they hadn't been able to finish during the normal school year. Even Draco had been allowed to return, though he didn't know why he did.

He had figured out after Dumbledore's murder that the Dark Lord didn't care for him anymore than Potter did. At least Dumbledore had offered him sanctuary; Voldemort would sooner kill him than help him. It had taken awhile but he finally realized that he had helped kill two of the only people who had even tried to help him, and had condemed the third. His mother was killed for his inablity to carry out his mission and Severus had been branded a traitorous murderer by the side he truly supported.

Draco had quickly switched sides, although no one knew, and began sending anonymous messages to Potter while hiding out in the muggle world. He had only told his secret to the Light side when it became completely necessary for his survival. They had helped him to be pardoned for his crimes, although he was still carefully monitored by the Ministry.

The whole school knew the truth now, well some of it anyway. No one but him would ever know the full story. The Slytherins refused to speak with him because of his betrayal and the rest of the school had never cared to associate with him in the first place.

"Draco?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by a soft voice calling his name. He turned to look at the intruder and was surprised to see who it was.

"What do you want, Lovegood?" If someone was going to talk to him he at least wanted them to be sane.

"I thought you might want some company. I know what it's like to be on the outside looking in."

* * *

_Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the fifth floor, north hall.  
L. _

Their meetings were nothing but rare, but they brought happiness to Draco again. Well, maybe happiness isn't the word. He was glad to have someone to talk with again, but her choice of topics was not exacly normal.

He walked up the stairs, finally reaching the aforementioned meeting place. When he saw what had been set up, he let out a laugh.

"What? I thought a picnic would do us good. Do you like it?"

The room had been turned into what he thought was suppossed to be a meadow. It didn't really turn out, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Yeah, Lovegood, it's nice. Thanks," Draco told her with a shake of his head as he moved to sit across from her. He grabbed a plate and as he was filling it up he noticed she was staring at him. She did this often and it didnt grate on his nerves like it used to. "What?"

"Why do you still call me by my surname? Does the name Luna bother you to say?" He couldn't figure out if she was kidding, but assumed she was serious.

"No, why would it?" He chose to humour her and see where it would lead.

"Some people are bothered by things like that. I wouldn't know why, they just are." She looked at a point far past him and smiled. Luna passed him the plate of sandwiches he had been reaching for and focused back on him. Well, as focused as she ever was anyway.

"Thank you, Luna."

* * *

He had seen her run off in the middle of class. He had Herbology and she had run right past the greenhouse he was in today. He wanted to follow her but knew he couldn't. It had taken alot for him to wait until the end of the double period. He hoped he could find her. 

It only took him a couple of tries before he finally discovered the crying girl in the Room of Requirements. She was sitting on a bed that had been conjured for her. He wanted to help, but weeping women were not something he was accustomed to. He slowly went to her, ready at any time to leave her be, if she asked.

"Luna?" She looked up towards him and, seeing who it was, clung to him, spilling her tears on his shoulder. He held her awkwardly, hoping he was helping. "What happened?"

She pulled a folded note from her pocket and handed it off to him, still sobbing in his arms. He opened it and as he took in the words, realization slowly dawned on him. "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"No, he's not. Daddy is sick and he doesn't want me to see him die. It's all very noble of him of course, but I want to be there. He should just understand that I-" Luna was cut off very abruptly by a pair of lips assaulting hers. It took her a minute to respond, but once she did , she did whole-heartedly.

Draco couldn't figure out any other way to take her mind off of it. Besides, he was planning on telling her how he felt sooner or later, why not now? As they broke off for a much needed air supply, Draco began to wonder if she would take it as well as he had hoped.

"Draco?"

"I like you, alot."

"I like you, too."

She pulled him back onto the bed and just lay in his arms, thinking of her father and of her newfound relationship with Draco.

* * *

The quidditch match was forever long as neither Draco nor Harry seemed to be able to find the snitch. Luna was commentating, as was usual and Draco was becoming bored and had started to listen more to her voice than to what she was actually saying. A glint of gold caught his eye near the commentator's stand and he raced towards it, Harry close behind. As he came nearer, he heard a scream and glanced up just in time to see Luna falling from the stands. 

"Luna!" He pulled up on his broom and shot upwards to catch her in midair. He held her tight, not even noticing that the entire school had gone silent at the show. Whispers slowly started filtering throughout the students, but Draco didn't care. As he landed, he sat on the ground keeping hold of his shivering girlfriend, only letting go once Madam Pomphrey had arrived.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry holding out his hand. He took it and hoisted himself up. He nodded at Harry who just handed him the golden ball that had been so important only moments ago and then walked away.

Draco ignored the questions being yelled at him as he walked back to the castle where Luna would be.

* * *

"Draco?" 

He was sitting in the stands overlooking the quiddtich pitch, just as he had been doing so many months ago. This time though, he was not a student. He had graduated and moved on to Auror training. Luna was finishing up her last year, getting the NEWTS needed to move into her Healer training.

"What are you doing here? You should be at the Academy." Luna gave him one of the looks that he knew meant she was confused. Many people couldn't tell the difference between her emotions, but he could.

"Do you remember the first time we were up here like this?"

"Of course. You were sulking and I decided to rescue you," she said with a grin.

"Rescue me? From what?" Now he was the one to be confused.

"Yourself, of course. What else would it be?" With anyone else she would have named some mythical creature, not real in even the wizarding world. With him though, she was completely real. It was overwhelming at times to realize he had that effect on her.

He moved to embrace her, holding her tight against him. "You did save me that day, Luna. I'll never forget that. And I don't want you to either." He let go, dropping to one knee and pulling out a small box from his robes. "Luna will you be my wife? Will you stay by me and save me everyday?"

"Of course I will, Draco. There was never any need to ask."

* * *

"And do you, Draco Ares Malfoy, give of your magic freely and bind your life to this woman?" 

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered for the unlikely couple they had come to love. The ceremony was small, but included everyone they had wanted. Mr. Lovegood, fully recovered from his bout of illness the past year, was there to walk his daughter down the aisle. Ginny had served as the maid of honor and Hermione as a bridesmaid. Harry, surprisingly enough, had volunteered himself to be a groomsman, while Blaise took the spot of best man. The Weasleys had all been in attendance, along with most of the school staff and some Order members.

There had been much in the way of dancing, laughter, and of course, food. When it came time to bid the newlyweds farewell, everyone was at least fairly tipsy. Fred and George were scolded by the Weasley matriarch for spiking the punch.

The couple had decided to fly to their honeymoon destination where their bags would already be waiting. With one last look around, Luna laughed and turned to her husband. "Ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ready, Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
